goanimatefandomcom-20200222-history
Skeleton Bro causes a Tsunami/Grounded/Arrested/Executed
Plot Skeleton Bro makes a tsunami in Harralyn County causing several people to be severely injured and killed. This is the 15th episode of ObjectOverloadFanatic2001's Mario Character series. Cast Skeleton Bro: David/Evil Genius/Zack Toadsworth: Professor Waluigi: David/Evil Genius/Zack Toad: Young Guy Toadette: Julie Bowser Jr.: Brian Bowser: Scary Voice Ultimate Class Super Saiyan 2 Note: Ivy Ultimate Class Super Saiyan 2 Viola: Alison Ultimate Class Super Saiyan 2 Forte: Salli Ultimate Class Super Saiyan 2 Beat: Joey Ultimate Class Super Saiyan 2 Erito: Brian Ultimate Class Super Saiyan 2 Basaku: Paul Intro And Now, Our Feature Presentation! Disney logo. Our House theme song plays. A beach. It gradually becomes destroyed. Disney presents Skeleton Bro Causes A Tsunami. © 1989 Disney © 1989 ObjectOverloadFanatic2001 Enterprises Inc. Transcript Literally the start of every GoAnimate/Vyond grounded video ever! Skeleton Bro: Man! I am so bored! I am locked in my room because of being grounded for an extreme amount of time! What should i do to get revenge? NSMBW P-Switch Plays. Ding! Skeleton Bro Came Up With An Amazing Plan! Skeleton Bro: Oh! I Have An Awesome Idea! I Will Make A Tsunami From The Storm Simulator! HA (X42)! Meanwhile at the park... Toad is flying a blue delta kite and Toadette is flying a pink diamond kite. Toad: Woo Hoo! Flying Our Kites Is Really Fun! Toadette: I Agree Toad! This Is So Amazing! The wind starts getting stronger. Toad: Um, Feel Like We Should Take Down Our Kites Before The Wind Gets Too Strong. Toadette: You're Right Toad. Toad and Toadette reel their kites in. Suddenly, The Wind Gets Even Stronger! Toad: Hurricane A Coming! Let's Leave The Park! Meanwhile, Bowser and Bowser Jr. are surfing. Bowser Jr.: Oh Yeah! Surfing Is So Cool Huh Dad? Bowser: Yes It Is! Woo Hoo! Suddenly, they hear the sound of an earthquake. Bowser Jr.: Wait! What's That Noise? Bowser: It Must Be An Earthquake! Bowser Jr.: I Think It Might, A TSUNAMI IS HEADING FOR US! Bowser and Bowser Jr. try to surf away from the tsunami, but they are unfortunately caught. The 6 SSJ2 Ultimate Class Saiyan Avatars were at Burger King. SSJ2 Beat: Oh my god! What is that?! SSJ2 Erito: It looks like it's raining with lightning and thunder, even though we have lightning around our bodies! SSJ2 Basaku: Uh oh! This might be like from that PG-13 film the Day After Tomorrow! SSJ2 Note: It's the tsunami! SSJ2 Viola: And we might drown if we are too late! SSJ2 Forte: We 6 can fly so we can't die! ( The 6 saiyans were able to fly up just in time. Note, Viola, Forte, Beat, Erito, and Basaku put their scouters on to see the damage.) The tsunami was now on the way to destroy the town. Waluigi: Jesus Christ! It's a tsunami! Wario: And the tsunami is so huge! Tigeroid Sena: Run! Tigeroid Asty: Take cover! Tigeroid Cloda: Brace yourselves! Tigeroid Straw: Come on! Microsoft Mike: Run for your lives! Everyone ran however, the Microsoft friends got caught by the tsunami. And some Sonic and Mario characters got engulfed as well. Channel 17: Nick Jr. Breaking News music plays Goodman: Breaking News, mkay! A tsunami has flooded all of Harralyn County, and many people were injured and killed! Let's go to Press Conference. With 5 interviewers. Policeman Brook T. Guy: Hello Press Conference. There's a lot of sea water and blood around this area, and we got a couple of reports on who was behind this. SSJ2 Beat: Well, me and the other 5 Saiyan avatars were at Burger King enjoying Double Whoppers, but then we saw a tsunami almost swallowing the Statue of Liberty! Fortunately, the 6 of us we able to survive without any injuries! Bongo's Dad: I was not expecting Bongo to cause it, and he was honest that he didn't do it! And he was right! Bongo: My father's right! I saw a fat turtle skeleton with a hammer using an app to summon one! It was Skeleton Bro! So Skeleton Bro, if you're watching this, You must be executed for your actions! Officer Karl: Skeleton Bro's Parents, If You Are Watching This, You Must Pay $900,000,000,000,000 For All Of The Damages! And We Need It By Next Monday At 5:00 PM! Otherwise, Your Son Skeleton Bro Will Be Facing Execution By Getting Lauched Into A Volcano! And You Will Also Both Be Staying In Prison For Life Without The Possibility Of Parole! Goodman: Well that's what we have for now. Up next is Blue's Clues. Episode is Numbers Everywhere. See you next time! Brian: Skeleton Bro! We can't believe you caused a tsunami and destroyed a lot of the city! Not only that, you killed many people! We are going to be left with no money at all due to how many bills we have! We must pay all $900 trillion due to it! Olivia: That's it! You are grounded (X10) for 200 years! Normally we would say go upstairs to your room, start watching shows, or taking you to a country, but instead, I'm calling the police! Skeleton Bro: NO (X35)! Olivia: Hello 911? Yes. This is Skeleton Bro's Mom speaking! Our son Skeleton Bro just caused a tsunami in Harralyn County. The tsunami also severely injured and killed several people. Can you please arrest him? Officer Allison: Sure Thing! But If You Don't Pay The $900,000,000,000,000 In Time, Your Son Skeleton Bro Will Be Executed! Olivia: Thank You! Goodbye! Officer Allison: Skeleton Bro, you are under arrest for causing a tsunami! Come with me to the police car. We are going to court. Skeleton Bro: Well F**k! Officer Allison: Forget about the money payment anyway due to swearing! At court.... Zangya: Court is now in session! Our case is The people of Harralyn County vs Skeleton Bro! So Skeleton Bro, how do you plead? Skeleton Bro: I plead, guilty. Kenshiro: Read the charges, your honor! Zangya: Skeleton Bro, you were sent here for causing a tsunami, and injuring and killing thousands of adults and elders! Who will be our first witness? SSJ2 Beat: I like to call myself to the stand! Zangya: Ok Beat, what do you want say about Skeleton Bro? SSJ2 Beat: Well I remember Skeleton Bro cloning himself to skip school, then he went street racing with Dry Bone Bro! After that, he made a poison cake which almost killed Mr. Simon the Cafeteria man! Zangya: And how did you react about him causing a tsunami? SSJ2 Beat: I say he's a disgrace to all universes! Next day was... Vertict Day! Zangya: Ok jury, what's the decision? Skeleton Bro says he's guilty. Do you agree with him? SSJ2 Beat: Guilty! SSJ2 Erito: Guilty! SSJ2 Basaku: Guilty! Kenshiro: Guilty! Gordon the Big Engine: Guilty! Waluigi: Guilty! Jet: Guilty! Pac-man: Guilty! Zangya: Well it seems you are correct Skeleton Bro! The whole jury finds you guilty! Instead of life in prison, I sentenced you to death by getting launched into a volcano! Do you have any last words before you go? Skeleton Bro: F**k you all b**chs! I hope you all f**king burn in h**l! Zangya: Skeleton Bro! How dare you say that! Anyways guards take him away! At prison... Officer Dave: This is your prison cell with no tv, no window, no bed, no toilet, no air holes, no books, no air conditioning, and no anything! You will stay here for 1 month until the day of your execution! Officer Dave locks Skeleton Bro in his cell. 1 week later... Officer Dave: Skeleton Bro, you have some visitors who want to see you! Skeleton Bro's parents come to see him. Brian: Skeleton Bro! We Heard That You're Going To Be Executed! You Are Even More Grounded (X7) For 3892899489928819103983847747560948717994 Years! Skeleton Bro: But Mom And Dad! I'm Sorry! Can You Please Bail Me Out? Olivia: No! We Also Hope You Suffer In Prison And Burn In H**l! Goodbye Forever! Skeleton Bro's parents leave him. Skeleton Bro: Next month will be an extreme torture! 24 days later... Officer Dave: Alright Skeleton Bro! Execution Time! Officer Dave takes Skeleton Bro to the volcano. Skeleton Bro is inside the cannon, ready to be shot into the volcano. Skeleton Bro: No Mom and Dad! No Officer Dave! Please don't shoot me in the volcano! I'm sorry for causing the tsunami! Hammer Bro: Skeleton Bro! This Is Vengeance For My Friend Boomerang Bro! He Died Because Of The Tsunami You Caused! Ice Bro: First We Lost Fire Bro, Then We Lose Boomerang Bro! You Are Just Sick In The Head! Luma: My wife Pink Luma is also dead thanks to you! You are a horrible Bro Character and i also wish you never existed! Olivia: Skeleton Bro, you are an absolute disgrace to humanity! I hope the lava really hurts! Brian: Skeleton Bro, You Mean Absolutely Nothing To Us! We Are Extremely Excited To Shoot This Cannon! By The Way, Every Single Apology Is Always Denied, We Will Never Forgive You, And You're Grounded For Life! I Hope You Rot In H**l! Skeleton Bro: Then f**k you all! I wish you were all f**king dead by Thanos! Officer Dave: How dare you tell us all to f**k off an wish us all dead! That's the last straw! Time to die! Skeleton Bro: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Officer Dave fires the cannon and shoots Skeleton Bro in the volcano. Skeleton Bro eventually makes it inside the volcano and burns in the lava. Luigi's Mansion Good Night plays as a Good Night label shows up. Category:Mario Character Videos Category:Grounded Videos Category:Arrested Videos Category:Executed Videos Category:Videos with Beat, Note, Erito, Viola, Basaku, and Forte Category:Tsunami videos Category:Lava Category:Super Saiyan 2 Beat Category:Super Saiyan 2 Note Category:Super Saiyan 2 Erito Category:Super Saiyan 2 Viola Category:Super Saiyan 2 Basaku Category:Super Saiyan 2 Forte Category:PaperLuigi99